After the Dust Clears
by Abarero
Summary: On the tattered battlefield, Kouga has to come to terms with the fact he couldn't take his vengeance alone and that his revenge will never be fully achieved. It's all a matter of promises to himself, to his tribe and to his heart. KougaAyame
1. One: A Promise is a Promise

Author's Notes: Well this little fic was kinda spur of the moment inspiration that I just had to get on paper. It's an entrant in the livejournal "inuyasha_fanfic" community's contest, and I actually started with the prompt to "write about two people discussing the Shikon no Tama post-final battle with Naraku"… and then my muses went off in an entirely completely different direction- but I like it, so I kept it.

It's written from Kouga's point of view and has implications of Kouga/Ayame, InuYasha/Kagome, Sesshoumaru/Kagura and Rin/Kohaku, so if you have an issue with that, then this is your chance to turn back and find something else you'd rather read. These two sections I posted are the story in its entirety and I plan on keeping the end there. In the future I might write a short sequel, but for now, this is it all. I'm posting it in two pieces because, even though it's just a one-shot, there is a "break" in the middle between two lines of thought that I felt was significant. 

That being said- read, review and enjoy ^^

-----------------------------------------------------------------

After the Dust Clears

~A Promise is a Promise~

It was over. Finished. Completed.

Naraku was dead. The battle…was won. 

And even though, it hurts my pride to admit it, with some help- I avenged them. My tribe. If only I could have killed that scum with my own hands. Without needing any help from…_that stupid inu-koro… but, she was right. Kagome was right. None of us. Whether it was _him_ or whether it was me could fight Naraku alone._

I still don't see why I couldn't have gone after that bitch Kagura too. Controlled or not, it was her hand that slew my men. But Kagome's voice stopped me. Said to let it go and I listened. I listened because, it was her. 

Ginta and Hakkaku murmured something about being glad that Kagome-neechan stopped me. I shot them a glare. What was it with those two thinking that I couldn't take on inu-koro's brother? Hmph. So what if he's a full youkai, so am I. Those two worry too much- damned wimps just don't know when it's a real man's fight. I can take him and _that wind-user._

Kagome was busy attending to that weak hanyou's wounds. I was still fine. And I still had every intention of avenging my men completely- with my own two hands.

With a scowl set in place, I began to storm across the ravaged field towards where _they_ stood.

Even inu-koro kept looking over at the strange gathering every once in awhile himself; his eyes narrowing as he watched his elder brother kneeling besides the crumpled form of Naraku's detachment. The only detachment that was still alive, and not for long if I had my way.

As I neared them, I could hear the small human girl speaking.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, is she going to live?"

The youkai looked up, regarding the question in silence, then turned his gaze back down to the one he held in his arms.

The kimono she wore was stained red, blood spilt when she turned against Naraku during the fight. 

I don't know why, but as I neared where they stood. I began to felt awkward. Like, I was out of place in an area that was meant only for them. Just inu-koro's elder brother, his servant, the human girl and _that woman... it was somewhere only they belonged._

Vaguely, I registered my companions yelling out to me. Warnings, protests… they wanted nothing but my safety and were certain that one more step forward would assure my death. Then another voice mingled in. It was Kagome now, telling me to turn back.

"Kouga-kun! Don't!" It echoed out like it was the only sound across the field.

I stopped, and looked back at her. The breeze whipping my hair into my face and rustling up the dust left in the area.

There she was. Calling out- to me…but I wasn't blind. I could see how she held the injured hanyou in her arms. I could see the difference in her eyes when she looked at him over me. I'd known it, perhaps even from the start…that I'd lost to him. My pride just wouldn't admit it. And even now, I only admitted it to myself.

So there I stood. The middle of the tattered field. The one I could never have begging me to spare the one I hated most. 

I'm not sure if like Ginta and Hakkaku, she feared the interference of the elder inuyoukai. I'm not sure if she felt like she owed Kagura something for risking her life to turn against Naraku during the battle and fight alongside the rest of us. I'm not sure why she wanted the clearly weak and injured woman to remain alive. And I'm not sure she realized she was asking me to abandon my duty to my tribe.

I bit my lip in determination; I had no reason to listen to a woman who'd chosen another man over me- a hanyou nonetheless! Turning back towards the three gathered around the woman, I stormed forward.

The human girl took a step back, leaving me looking down at the youkai and the one who held her. 

His eyes narrowed, meeting with mine. An unspoken, "What do you want?" uttered from him to me.

I spat, "She owes me her life in payment for all my men she killed." I retorted, bitterness seeping through my pores and into my words like venom.

His brow moved in thought, yet he said nothing. Then, after a moment, he laid her form down and took a step back. I smiled cockily; he knew the way debts were paid. A life for a life- that's the way of the tribe.

I stepped up to her side, her red eyes slowly forcing themselves open as she looked up at me. She was still alive, just barely hanging on.

Grasping the hilt of my sword, I prepared to draw. Ready to in one single blow avenge my men and settle the score.

It was then, that he chose to speak.

"It's rather pathetic to kill someone who's already so weak. But if that suits your ways, ookami. So be it."

My hand shook on the hilt, partially wanting to agree, partially wanting to attack him for saying it.

Looking up at him, I glared. I was a full youkai too, and he had no right to boss me around.

Quickly, I drew the sword, the blade going to her already pale throat in a mere second. A hush fell over everyone on the battlefield. All eyes were on me as I leveled my blade, watching as the light flickered off the silver surface.

"….Get stronger so I can kill you- bitch." I cursed, leaving a light cut on her throat to make my point.

I made my way back over to my companions. My mind in deep thought, and my hand still clutching my sword.

"_I'm sorry._" I thought, looking up to the sky, "_But there's no pride in killing someone when they are already down. I want proper vengeance. I promised them that and a promise is a promise._"

The ball of anger my heart held for Naraku settled back into the same place it'd had always been. The same self-hatred that I couldn't have killed that bastard myself or that I couldn't have been there to protect my men. But I would avenge them… I will never be at peace until that woman is dead. Dead like my tribesmen.

"Kouga-kun," The voice finally broke through my thoughts, and I looked up to see Kagome's worried face peering into mine.

"Kagome?" I said hopefully, even though my mind knew it was hopeless.

"Please, Kouga-kun…I…I don't want you to get hurt."

I smiled warmly, safely securing my sword to my side and clasping her hands in my own, "Thank you Kagome, but I'll be fine."

"I know…you want to get revenge, right Kouga-kun?"

I couldn't lie to her, and my shoulders sagged a bit as I replied, "It's just the way it has to be."

"Then Kagura is dead. You just killed her. Her blood's on your blade to prove it," Kagome said firmly.

Blinking, I looked at her in confusion, "But I didn't…"

"Kouga."

I knew when she dropped the term of endearment, she was extremely serious.

"The Kagura you want to kill, is gone. She died along with Naraku. All that's left is the one that wants to live freely. The one who fought with us against him. The one who helped us even though she knew it could cost her life just to do so. That's not the woman you wanted to kill."

I looked back towards the body, as it was once again being held by the elder inuyoukai.

"What's she to him? Is that why? You're afraid he's going to kill me?" I retorted quietly.

"No. Kouga-kun, I don't know what happened between Kagura and Sesshoumaru- but there's no use you thinking that you haven't fulfilled your promise to your tribe- because you have. Their spirits were set free the moment you helped us defeat Naraku."

I thought things over. Finally, I turned back to her, "Okay Kagome."

She waited and I released her hands as I walked over to the center of the field; stooping to gather a handful of dust into my hands.

Opening my hand and letting the wind catch the particles and blow them away, I said to myself firmly, "The wind-user Kagura, is dead. Naraku, is dead. My tribe, has had its vengeance."

And deep inside, I felt those words ring true. I had finally avenged them.


	2. Two: And Promises Were Meant to Be Kept

Author's Notes: As stated in the first author notes, this is just the second segment to a two-part one-shot of sorts.  It's still from Kouga's pov, and is the second and last part to the story.

Now, please read, review and enjoy ^^

-------------------------------------------------------

After the Dust Clears

~And Promises Were Meant to be Kept~

Sitting down where I was, I rubbed at my legs- both still not used to being without the Shikon shards. It was a small price to pay to hand them over to Kagome. She would use it well, I was certain of it.

"Kouga! Oi, Kouga!" I made out the two familiar voices as they ran to where I was.

I looked up, and noticed that they weren't alone. 

"Kouga…"

Her voice was the same as it had been ever since we'd by chance crossed paths. Half-hoping, half- withdrawn. She wasn't the girl I knew from before anymore. 

"Ayame- what are you…" I started to stand, but before I could get my legs completely stable, she'd rushed forward, her arms flung around me.

"Thank goodness. When I'd heard you'd gone off to fight that Naraku, I thought that…"

I paused, just letting her loose embrace surround me.

"_That's why I wanted you to forget me…_" I thought inwardly, "_I thought that I would have died here too…_"

She pulled back, beginning to inspect me from head to toe. Sure, I had cuts, bruises and a pretty bad gash on my side, but it was already beginning to heal itself some. It was getting used to not having that extra power in my legs that was really strange to me.

"Ayame, really I'm fine…." Before I could protest further, she forcefully pushed me back down into a sitting position.

"You call this _fine_?" She retorted, jabbing at the wound on my side.

"Ouch! Damnit woman, don't do that!" 

"And since your dear _Ka-go-me_ is busy, I suppose I'll just have to take care of it," The red-haired female remarked, standing and stalking over to where Kagome sat.

Seeing that Kagome was still tending to InuYasha, Ayame took things upon herself, like she usually did.

"I'll be borrowing these since you are occupied at the moment," She said, taking some of the bandages from the small box Kagome had with her.

The black-haired girl just smiled, "That's fine. If you need anymore, just let me know."

"Keh, that yasae-ookami probably needs them more than I do," InuYasha remarked, from where he lay on the ground.

"InuYasha- be nice…" She murmured in reply.

I was about to retort back to the stupid inu-koro when I noted Ayame returning to my side.

"Okay, hold still," Her voice ordered as she knelt beside me and begin to wrap the white cloth around my side.

"Hey, that's too tight!" I muttered.

"If it's not tight enough, it'll fall off."

"And what if I can't breathe? What then?"

She paused and got up in my face, "Look here Kouga, I don't have to be here picking you up off the ground after that Kagome girl left you, but here I am, so don't you complain. Got that?"

I blinked, and after a moment to clearly process it, I realized that yes, she had indeed just insulted me. I opened my mouth to retort, and thought better of it. After all, I did forget the promise I made her, so I suppose, as most would say, it served me right. But as she continued to wrap the bandages to the point I was having trouble breathing again, I decided perhaps now would be a good time to let Ayame know the truth.

"Ayame…" I reached down and stopped her hand when she refused to listen, "Look at me."

Her face went from irritated to worried in a few seconds. She was biting her lip, dreading whatever it was I was going to say.

Then it hit me…what was I going to say?

I mean…I couldn't just come right out and admit I screwed up- especially not with inu-koro in earshot.

I frowned, "Ayame… Naraku's dead now, so…so I can go with you to see the Elder if you still…want me to."

She paused, as if the words weren't fully sinking in yet, "Kouga….you mean that you…"

"I already took care of my promise to avenge my tribe. That only leaves one promise for me to take care of, unless…I forgot something else…" I said quietly, with a shrug.

Her eyes had begun to well with tears, and I turned my head away. Noting the other small groups gathered about tending to their injured.

"Kouga," The whisper came out as she dropped the bandage and gently wrapped her arms around me, "Thank you, so much."

My eyes glanced about, falling on all of those that had been fighting. Kagome's other friends and the small kitsune were standing around talking to a young brown-haired boy. The human girl had scurried over to talk to him as well, playfully hugging him before running back to her companions.

I wasn't sure quite what had happened, but I know the young boy had had a shard as well. There was some big argument between the two brothers about using a sword for it before they took the shard out, and finally the little girl's crying made the elder brother give in and he drew a thinner bladed sword and cut the air above the boy's body. Once that was done, they all seemed fairly happy and it along with my two shards were given to Kagome along with the piece they'd recovered from Naraku.

Ayame had quieted, and I noticed that she was just leaning her head against my chest now as I continued to survey the area.

The human girl returned as the female youkai finally sat up. I tried my hardest not to feel any hatred towards her. She was dead to me, but I still couldn't erase the past. No matter what I did, I could never like that woman's face, so I only hoped that our paths would never have to cross. But being as it seemed she was staying with the elder inuyoukai, I doubted I would ever see her again. Then again, given my feelings, it was for the best. It would be easier then to say that she was dead.

Finally my eyes rested upon Kagome who was still tending to the injured hanyou. I allowed myself one final smile in her direction before looking down to Ayame.

"Should we go? I know the Elder has been waiting for quite some time…" I spoke up.

She blinked, "Kouga are you sure….we can wait if you're still hurt…"

"I'll walk it off." I snorted.

Ginta whispered to Hakkaku, "Maybe now we can actually keep up with him."

"Yeah, I know our legs will be thankful for that…" He replied.

"I heard that…" I muttered standing, "Well then, if your legs are so great- you can both help me get off this damned field before I have to smell that inu-koro's stench any longer." 

"Well good! You're finally getting your sorry ass out of here, yasae-ookami! It's not like we wanted you here anyways!" The hanyou snapped back.

I smirked, and he smirked back.

Things were as they should be. The Shikon no Tama was complete, and we'd all just have to make the best of things.

As we left the field, I heard Ayame bring herself to speak up,"Kouga…I'm so glad you finally remembered your promise to marry me…"

I blanched, "Ma..ma…marry you?! Now wait a minute Ayame. We're both young and….and…"

"And a promise is a promise, right Kouga?" She said with a smirk.

I could hear Ginta and Hakkaku stifling laughs and I just glared. Bracing myself with my companions on one side and Ayame on the other as we began to walk off the field, I gave her my reply, "Yeah. A promise is a promise…"

And for once, all promises were kept, all words held true, and I felt like I truly belonged in that place, with those three other people and the wolves trailing at our heels. It was…a place just for us. And behind us, the wind blew the dust from the field, and my heart…was at peace.

~ The End ~


End file.
